


Strategic Ribbon Placement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has plans. Sadly, Draco just won't cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Ribbon Placement

**Title:** Strategic Ribbon Placement  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry has plans. Sadly, Draco just won't cooperate.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Ribbon, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt: [presents](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=packages.jpg&newest=1)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Strategic Ribbon Placement

~

Harry checked the placement of his ribbon once more before lying down in front of the tree amidst all the wrapped presents. Draco was due to be home in minutes, and Harry couldn’t wait to see what he would do when confronted by his very own living gift.

_Hopefully he’ll unwrap me fast so we can both enjoy the evening,_ he thought.

An Apparition crack sounded, and Harry licked his lips, ready to be discovered. When Draco didn’t come into the living room, however, Harry began to get nervous. _Surely he’ll look for me when he doesn’t find me_?

He waited for another minute before calling out, “Draco?”

“Harry?” Draco answered from upstairs. “You’re home?”

“Yes, I’m in the living room.”

“Well come to the bedroom,” Draco cried. “I’ve something to show you.”

_Not as much as I have to show you,_ Harry thought. “I’m a bit---tied up at the moment. Why don’t you come down?”

“It’s not really convenient!”

Beginning to get testy, Harry called back, “Get down here! I’ve a gift for you.”

Harry swore he could _hear_ Draco rolling his eyes from upstairs. “Fine!” Draco shouted.

A second later someone Apparated directly in front of him. Harry looked up, and began to laugh.

“Harry? Where--? Oh.” Draco stared at him, then began chuckling too. “I see we had the same idea,” he chortled, gesturing down at his body, swathed in artfully draped ribbon.

Harry could barely talk he was laughing so hard. “I guess we both shopped at the same place?” he giggled.

Shaking his head, Draco hopped over to Harry and somehow manoeuvred himself down onto the floor. “I suppose we’ll have to figure out how to unwrap each other somehow,” he murmured. “I think I’ll start with my teeth...”

_Yes_ , Harry decided later. There was something to be said for mutual unwrapping and strategic ribbon placement.

~


End file.
